


You ain't see nothing yet

by BromanceLover3280



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: BAMF Carlos, Carlos-centric, POV Carlos, Prompt Fic, Protective Carlos, Protective Mal Jay & Evie, friendship!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos realizes that he and his friends are drifting apart, he creates an invention that allows him to re-experience his memories of when they were close. But when his friends accidentally break a part, things don't go as planned. In fact, things go bad- can the villains save thier friend? Will anyone else help?<br/>What will be revealed to the the students of Auradon Prep?</p><p> 2BlueberryLover2's prompt #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misses and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2BlueberryLover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/gifts).



On the Island, Carlos had always been seen as the weakest of the four. He was the smallest, the smartest, and the- well, kind wasn’t the right word but he was certainly the least cruel.

Ever since their quest for Maleficent’s Dragon Eye Scepter the four of them: Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos had been pretty much inseparable and it made it all the more easier to tell the differences between them.

There had been many times on the Island where some other villain kid thought if they’d ‘dethrone’ or got rid of Carlos they’d get to take his place in the power couple. Because, after all- it was only an arraignment of who could give what and if they could give them same thing he did- well why shouldn’t they take his place? He was weak, not a proper villain at all.

And most importantly, it’s not as if the four cared about each other- it was just an arraignment, right?

They never learned how wrong they were- on two accounts. One, Carlos was not the weakest- in fact he may even be the strongest out of the four. And two, this was no mere arraignment to be broken and changed- there was a bond, something special and unique on the Island, connecting the four and they’d defend it to the death.

Maybe they would’ve learned just how mistaken they were, if he ever let the others know just what was going on... but he never did...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Carlos had always had a weakness for shiny things. Shiny things could be turned into inventions.

The others knew this.

Jay would steal things just because he thought Carlos might be able to turn it into something. He leave it Carlos’s treehouse, but never stopped to see how the gifts were received.

Evie would stop by with “things we were going to throw out anyways”. 

Mal would throw her influence around at the dump and let Carlos get first choice at the junk he wanted, glaring anyone who got near him into submission.

Carlos was always grateful and always put on a show whenever he had completed a new invention as his way of saying thanks. His only way to say thanks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On Auradon, after the Mal vs Maleficent showdown, things changed.

Jay stole less and less until he barley did at all and when he did it was mostly out of reflex. He almost always secretly returned whatever it was.

At Auradon Prep, they all lived the same level of comfort, so Evie didn’t really have anything to “throw away” in Carlos’s direction.

And while Mal could still throw her influence around like nobody’s business, there wasn’t any reason for her to.

 If Carlos ever needed any parts he could go to the robotics club leader and ask for it or go to Ben.

One or the other always had or could get what he needed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

None of them really realize how much they had bonded over Carlos’s inventions until they found themselves drifting apart.

Evie started hanging out with Doug, a lot. She laughed more, unconcerned about wrinkles. She no longer hid her brain behind fluttering eyelashes and perfectly pouty lips. She made dresses for all the girls at school and even had her own business after Carlos had created a website for her. She rarely even used her magic mirror anymore. She was happy and didn’t need him or his inventions to distract her.

Carlos was happy she was happy but… he missed her dropping stuff ‘old’ off in his treehouse, asking him questions. Pointing out problems he had missed due to being sleep deprived or his grumbling stomach. He missed working on projects with her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mal had tons of friends, was Ben’s girlfriend, she was often practicing her magic or creating artwork. There was even a mural of the four of them standing up against Maleficent at Auradon Prep that she had created. She smiles more and smirked less. She no longer worried about making her mother proud, as long as she was proud of her self. And so she had no need to see if his latest invention could benefit her or help her take over the world in her mother’s name.

Carlos loved seeing her smile and felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest every time he passed by the mural. But he missed her presence as he worked, her eyes on him- pushing him to work harder, faster, making him want to do better- not just for himself, but for her as well. He missed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently whenever he fished something she thought might be useful.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jay had Tourney. And sure Carlos played but he wasn’t MVP like Jay was. Jay had groupies, girls that twirled their hair around perfectly manicured fingers and giggled whenever he winked in their direction. He had the whole school cheering his name at games. He had the team's respect and the other team's fear. He no longer had to turn to Carlos for awe or someone safe to sway with his charm or for entertainment.

Carlos always cheered Jay’s name along with the rest of the crowd but he still remembered when it was the three of them calling Jay’s name. He remembered when Jay would stop by at night instead of going out with a girl or going out with the team. He remembered when his eyes use to light up whenever Carlos used one of his stolen items for an invention. He missed the way Jay would hug him while he was working and pretend to be reaching into his pockets instead, despite knowing there was nothing in them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He missed how they’d all pile into his treehouse, and they’d cuddle under the comforter Evie had given him.

He missed Evie’s sweet and chaste kisses, Mal’s gently dominating ones, and Jay’s passionate ones.

He missed seeing Mal cup the back of Evie’s head and pepper kisses all over her face and watching Mal and Jay wrestle till one finally over powered the other.

He missed Jay brushing back Evie’s hair from her face

He missed Jay’s little bows to them and kissing their hands.

He missed Mal sliding her hands down their sides and arms, checking for injuries. He missed the way Evie would pull them into a dance when the only music around was her hums.

He missed holding their hands and just talking to them, knowing they only understood half of what he was philosophizing or theorizing but they were still listening to him anyway.

He missed feeling safe, and loved, and happy...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was glad they were in Auradon. Really, he was. He was glad that they were safe and happy. He never wanted to go back to the Island.

He just missed them, he missed when it was them against the world.

He missed it all, and so he decided he was going to create a new invention. One that would allow him to relieve the memories when it was just the four of them.

Maybe he couldn’t have them, but he would always have his memories. 

. One that would allow him to relieve the memories when it was just the four of them.

Maybe he couldn’t still have them, but he would always have his memories of them. 

He scratched Dude's belly and then started designing his latest invention.

 


	2. Broken Promises and Broken Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the fabulous 2BlueberryLover2 and Anon for your comments!  
> This chapter is for you and the wonderful kudo-ers!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Please let me know what you think and ideas you have. :)
> 
> P.s can anyone guess what Toshihiko has for Carlos?  
> The first person who guess right gets to create a prince or princess of their own in the following chapters! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Carlos turned on the radio and got out his tools.

 _“Where are you now?”_ Nah.

 _“Be our guest, be our guest!”_ Noooooo. He had no need to relive **that** day.

 _“This is Halloween, This is Halloween!”_ He wasn’t in the mood.

_“Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be”_

Carlos closed his eyes and just listened for a moment.

_“So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do...”_

He changed the station.

_“Baby don't lie to me,_

_If I didn't have anything_

_I wanna know would you stick around?”_

Carlos’s hand froze on the dial.

_“If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?”_

He turned back to his invention.

_“Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

_Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

_If you knew I wasn't balling_

_'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side”_

Carlos sung along with the radio as he tinkered.

_“Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

_Tell me, tell me, do you love me?_

_Or is you just tryna play me?_

_'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life”_

Dude climbed into his lap and Carlos swung his feet back and forth to the beat.

_“If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

_“If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?”_

During the last verse, his voice slowly rose as he sung but for the last sentence he let his voice die out to a whisper.

_“Would you still love me the same?”_

Dude whimpered in his lap. Carlos buried his face in Dudes fur.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, Black and White, and White and Black wires (everyone thought they were same but Carlos knew the difference- it was his way to know if someone messed with his inventions) were fastened and Carlos shut the hatch.

 **Almost finished,** he thought.

Carlos just needed to find the right energy source to get his invention working.

He looked over at the clock, it was 7:30 pm.

 **I should probably stop here.** He thought to himself, knowing if he didn't stop soon he get so caught up and lose track of time and miss the outings with his friends.

Carlos was meeting the others at the tourney field at 9. They were going to have a late-night picnic and look at the stars.

Mal would probably bring Ben, and Evie most likely would invite Doug. Jay would have some girl and Audrey and Chad would be trying to get back into Ben’s good graces. Jane and Lonnie had joined their group and would most likely make an appearance.

But Mal had been the one to suggested it, which gave him hope.

_"This is gonna be great," she'd said. "I promise."_

Maybe he wouldn’t have to use the machine (or at least not very often).

But he couldn't start a invention and just not try to finish it- he just couldn't.

Maybe he just had to get use to the new people in their group.

It was a great way, in his opinion, to end the week before starting school again on Monday. Mal and Evie had agreed when he told them that.

He took a shower, changed and put his tools away and his almost finished invention on his desk.

Then he grabbed a bag, a blanket, and Dude and headed down to the Kitchens.

He grabbed lots of sweets and fruits and other yummy things.

He went out to the field, laid down his blanket.

He was early but he figured the royals would want to be early and the villains would want to be late (for all times sake) and so the chances were everyone would get there right on time and he’d only be by himself for about ½ hour.

½ an hour passed. Then an hour and then another hour then another ½.

By the time it was 12, Carlos had long since given up- he just hadn’t wanted to get up and go back to his room.

He thought about his friends, he knew that what they'd had on the island had been just that- what they'd had on the island It was comfort from friends that's all. That why it was so easy for the others to walk away.

He didn't know if that made it better or worse.

He knew he that he was lucky to have had it at all. That the memories helped kept the nightmares at bay. He knew that now that the others had options it was only natural for them to explore the possibilities. 

But he had to wonder, if he was older. If he was bigger. If he were prettier or stronger, maybe the others would still want what he wanted.

He wanted whatever it was they'd had before to still exist here in Auradon. He didn't want to be alone.    

He was so tried of being alone.  

Carlos had his arm over his face trying to hide the tears.

All of a sudden, someone walked up behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(In Jay & Carlos's room, [unknown to Carlos])

Jay was surprise to see his and Carlos’s room empty.

For the last week and an half the younger boy had had his face stuck in his latest invention.

He wondered if Carlos would explain it and show it off after he was finished.

Mal and Evie walked in behind him.

“Where’s Carlos?” Evie asked.

“I don’t know, maybe looking for more parts for whatever it is he’s making?” Jay replied.

Mal picked it up and looked it over.

“Anyone got a clue what it does?”

“Nope.”

“No idea at all.”

“Helpful,” she muttered.

Evie took the machinery from Mal.

“Whatever it is, he’s determined to finish it. I mean he even missed last night pinic.” Jay said.

“What?” said Evie surprised. “I…hadn’t noticed he wasn’t there.”

Mal also seemed surprised by the news. 

Mal suddenly looked up at her friends, “Someone did tell him that we changed it to last night because I had a date with Ben tonight right?”

The silence answered her question.

The three of them looked at each other, Evie placed the invention on the desk and they all raced to the field.

Unfortunately, in her haste Evie didn’t notice that she had left the machine balancing dangerously on the edge of the table.

When she slammed the door to the room behind her the vibrations caused it to fall to the floor and the hatch to open a little.

The fall loosened some of the wires and the black and white wire as well as the white and black wire came undone…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey "

"Hey" a voice came from above him.

Carlos startled, limbs flying everywhere, and looked up.

Another boy looked down at him with kind eyes.

Dude barked at the stranger and Carlos shushed him.

“May I sit?”

With wide eyes and an embarrassed blush on his face he nodded jerkily.

“My names Toshihiko”, he said as he settled himself. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Toshihiko offered his hand and Carlos went to shake his hand when Toshihiko turned his hand in his own and kissed it.

Dude growled.

“I’m Carlos” he stuttered as he introduced himself. “Ni-nice to meet you too.”

He ignored Dude’s growls and barks.

“And what is a beauty like yourself doing out here all by yourself?”

Carlos flushed bright red and looked down at Dude as he pet him in hopes of calming him.

As he looked down Toshihiko flashed an amused and mischievous smirk at the younger boy.

Dude whimpered.


	3. Green Eye-d Boy and Animal Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I've been super busy.  
> But for all you wonderful comment-ers & kudos-ers I have written another chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Carlos ended up talking to Toshihiko for over an hour while Dude keep himself between the two teenagers growling now and again

They talked about everything. Classes, friends, how things had changed since the villains; kids had come, cute boys & girls on campus… Everything.

Carlos had also shared the snacks he’d brought from the kitchens. They’d thrown grapes and goldfish into each other’s mouths to see who could catch more.

Carlos finally felt like he had a friend of his own here in Auradon. Evie had Doug, Mal had Ben, and Jay- well Jay had anyone he wanted.

 

“You know, I haven’t seen you before tonight.” Carlos told Toshihiko.

Toshihiko smiled. “I graduated last year” he said, “I’m here visiting friends and a couple of my relatives.”

Carlos sighed, disappointed. “I was hoping you went here…”

His new friend bumped shoulders with him, making him smile a little, through his disappointment.

 

“Don’t worry” Toshihiko’s breath was warm on his ear, “I’ll make sure to visit more now that I’ve met you. In fact, I was hoping to take you out on a date soon?”

Carlos had missed this feeling, the warmth of someone close. He felt himself following without even thinking about it when Toshihiko pulled away.

“That-that sounds nice” Carlos told him, looking forward to getting to know Toshihiko better.

“Good. How about Thursday? I’ll meet you here at 7?”

The younger teen nodded.

 

Toshihiko kissed his cheek, bowed, and left with a “Until then.”

Dude growled when Toshihiko tried to pet him. He only calmed down when the taller boy walked away.

Carlos might have thought it wired if he hadn’t been lost in green, green eyes.

When he reached the end of the field, he turned and waved goodbye.

Carlos could have sworn he saw Toshihiko throw something into the air. Something that caught the light- for just a second…

 

But he decided he was just seeing things, then he giggled and waved back.

Dude whimpered and lowered himself onto his belly.

He started to put his stuff together when he glanced back up, and though Carlos should have still be able to see the other boy walking away but- it was like he’d just disappeared.

Dude hadn’t stopped staring in the direction of the missing teen and he whimpered again.

Carlos rubbed Dude’s back and then finished grabbing everything he’d brought.

 

_“Take me back,_

_If just in memory_

_Fill my cup again with joy_

_The fire still burns in the old rock chimney_

_And I still burn for that green-eyed boy”_

Carlos started singing to himself. He’d never forget this song.

 

_“Ooh, ooh, how I love that green-eyed boy_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, and I still miss_

_That green-eyed boy”_

Someone very special, very dear to him had once rocked him to sleep singing this song.

 

_“Do you think about me_

_When the nights are long and cold_

_Do you ever miss me_

_Do you my green-eyed boy”_

He had just finished the last verse when he saw Mal, Jay, & Evie running toward him.

Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and the fairy god mother not far behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like your guys ideas but nope! Toshihiko has a purpose, I gave a hint in this chapter.  
> Can anybody guess?  
> Let me know what you think, please and thank you! Hope you liked it!


End file.
